Syreni Śpiew
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Sasuke jako chłopiec przeżywa katastrofę morską, jednocześnie patrząc na śmierć swojego ojca i brata. Jego samego ratuje tajemnicza istota, o której Itachi opowiadał mu chwilę przed śmiercią. Niestety tak samo szybko jak owe piękne stworzenie się pojawiło tak samo szybko zniknęło a Sasuke zostaje koronowany na króla. W końcu po dekadzie, postanawia poszukać syreny z jego wspomnień.
1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie i od razu przepraszam wszystkich tych, którzy czekali na nowe rozdziały innych historii! Opowiadanie to napisałam, po obejrzeniu "Małej Syrenki" dzisiaj po południu z moją małą kuzynką. Z tego powodu przepraszam jeśli fabuła wyda się Wam trochę ściągnięta z filmu ;D Całkowicie pozmieniałam niektóre rzeczy i mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe i spodoba Wam się nowe, całkiem inne od wszystkich opo!

Charlotte~~

* * *

><p>Sen. Znowu ten sam sen, który miałem od dziesięciu lat. Wspomnienia tamtej nocy nachodziły mnie noc w noc, nie dając się porządnie wyspać. Teraz także. Spojrzałem na zegarek- 2.38 nad ranem. Westchnąłem, narzuciłem na siebie szlafrok i podszedłem do wielkiego okna na przeciwległej do łóżka ścianie mojej komnaty, tego które wychodziło na pięknym ocean. Szczerze mówiąc nawet bez twego wspomnienia powtarzającego się raz za razem, z pewnością zapamiętałbym to. Bo któż może nie pamiętać istoty, która go uratowała? Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj...<p>

-Spójrz na fale Sasuke.- usłyszałem od stojącego obok mnie brata.- To nieposkromione piękno... Dlatego zostałem marynarzem.

_- Masz rację Onii-chan.- odpowiedziałem radośnie.- Chciałbym kiedyś z tobą popłynąć._

_- Sasuke, wiesz jaki dzisiaj dzień, prawda?- zapytał ostrożnie._

_- Oczywiście!.- wykrzyknąłem.- Dwudziesty trzeci lipca, moje urodziny!_

_- Właśnie! Z tego powodu rodzice i ja zorganizowaliśmy dla ciebie niespodziankę!_

_- Jaką? Jaką?- zapytałem podekscytowany, a Itachi roześmiał się głośno._

_- Dowiesz się po zachodzie słońca. Tylko ubierz się ładnie._

_Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodziło, ale od razu po tych słowach, szybko wróciłem do pałacu. Przed wyznaczoną godziną miałem jeszcze lekcje etykiety, tańca i ekonomii i gospodarki. Jako, że Itachi niedługo po osiągnięciu dojrzałości, czyli jakiś rok temu, zrzekł się korony na rzecz marynarstwa, to właśnie ja przejąłem wszystkie jego lekcje, by w przyszłości stać się królem. Ale dzisiaj w ogóle nie mogłem się skupić na naukach Tachi-san i Toshikawy-san. Myślałem tylko o prezencie z okazji moich dwunastych urodzin._

_Gdy w końcu nadeszła ta chwila, do mojej komnaty weszła moja guwernantka Kuni-chan i ze śmiechem przewiązała mi oczy czarną szarfą. Po wyjściu poza mury zamku poczułem zapach morza i zdębiałem. Czyżby urządzili mi przyjęcie na plaży? Ale to takie niepodobne do moich rodziców, szczególnie ze względu na stan mojej matki. W końcu weszliśmy na pomost. Wiedziałem mimo zawiązanych oczu. W końcu tyle razy z Itachim chodziłem po nim i na nim siadałem. W końcu opaska została mi zdjęta a moim oczom ukazał się wielki, luksusowy, królewski statek, którym pływaliśmy tylko na podpisanie sojuszu z innym krajem. Muszę dodać, że niedługo znów miał być użyty, bo po ukończeniu przeze mnie 12 lat miałem zostać zaręczony z księżniczką Kraju Trawy- Sakurą. Nie bardzo podobał mi się ten pomysł, ponieważ jej nie lubiłem i była w wieku mojego brata, ale Itachi zapewnił mnie, że jest bardzo miła. Wbiegłem na pokład, od razu do rodziców by im podziękować. W końcu zapytałem matki:_

_- Matko, czy czujesz się dobrze? Do tej pory nie jeździłaś nawet z królem na delegacje._

_- Synku.- powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w czoło.- To twoje urodziny, nie mogłabym ich opuścić. A nie jeżdżę z ojcem bo wiem, że z tobą poradzi sobie równie dobrze jak ze mną._

_- Ale jesteś taka blada...- miałem wątpliwości._

_- Przyszła królewna daje mi do wiwatu. Kręci i kręci się od rana.- uśmiechnęła się i położyła rękę na brzuchu._

_- Nadal uważam, że to będzie kolejny królewicz, moja miła.- powiedział ojciec do matki, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Wiedziałem jak bardzo pragnęła córki._

_Odbiegłem do nich patrząc jak kierują się do kajuty. Sam zostałem z bratem na dziobie i patrzyłem na przecinające przez ruszający statek fale. Po chwili zaczęła grać muzyka, a Itachi wygłosił mowę na moją cześć. Wkrótce po tym odbyła się uczta i zostały wystrzelone fajerwerki. Moi rodzice usiedli przy głównej części stołu a ja stałem przy bak burcie. Podszedł do mnie brat._

_- Onii-chan. Ocean jest taki tajemniczy...- powiedziałem melancholijnie, opierając głowę na drewnianej burcie.- Ile sekretów historii musi kryć się w głębinach... Jaka szkoda, że dzieje naszych przodków nie zostaną poznane!_

- _Tak, woda jest wspaniałym i pełnym sekretów zjawiskiem. Jednak bynajmniej chodzi mi o historię. Nie ma nic tak nudnego jak daty i wojny prowadzone przez przodków._

- _Więc co masz na myśli, Onii?- zapytałem zdziwiony._

- _Życie Sasuke, życie.- powiedział wesoło.- Tam w głębinach mórz i oceanów żyją mistyczne stwory zwane syrenami._

- _Syre... nami?_

- _Są to istoty identyczne jak człowiek, tyle że zamiast nóg mają rybi ogon pokryty piękną, połyskującą łuską i oczywiście, mogą oddychać pod wodą. Ich populacją rządzi jeden król panujący nad wszystkimi morzami i oceanami świata przy pomocy złotego trójzębu. Kiedyś przez starożytnych Greków nazywany był Posejdonem, potem Trytonem ale teraz, dzięki rozwiniętej nauce, wiemy, że nazywa się Minato i podobno jest starszy niż Słońce i Księżyc!_

- _Niesamowite!- wykrzyknąłem wsłuchując się w słowa brata._

- _Tak, ale to także bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenia! Bardzo lubią ludzi i ich skarby, dlatego zawsze gdy widzą statek kupiecki wynurzają się z wody i śpiewają. Ach, a ich głos! Podobno tak piękny, że zahipnotyzowani żeglarze są kierowani ku swojej zgubie przez te sprytne istoty_

- _To dla nich zrezygnowałeś z korony?_

- _Tak, po części.- odpowiedział cicho.- Wierzę, że kiedyś, którąś spotkam i chociaż przez chwilę na nią popatrzę. Wtedy będę mógł umrzeć ze spokojem..._

- _Jestem pewien, że tak się stanie, Itachi.- pocieszyłem go.- Chodźmy tańczyć!_

_Zaciągnąłem brata na parkiet gdzie leciała jakaś skoczna piosenka. Skakaliśmy i wygłupialiśmy się wokół wirujących wokół nas dam dworu, marynarzy i dyplomatów, którzy przyglądali nam się z rozbawieniem. Przecież królewiczom nie wypada tak się zachowywać! Jednak nawet nasza matka klaskała w takt muzyki. Wszyscy byli roześmiani i zachwyceni przyjęciem. Po chwili dobry nastrój zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Usłyszeliśmy wielki huk, gdzieś pod nami, muzyka ucichła, a na górny pokład wbiegł jeden z majtków._

- _Królu! Ewakuować się trza! Fajerwurky wybuchły i ogień się rozrasta! Zaraz chyba byndzie kolejna eksplozja!_

_W tej jednej chwili rozległ się chaos. Widziałem jak ojciec siłą wpycha matkę do szalupy ratunkowej razem z jednym z generałów. Sam chciałem dostać się do jednej z pozostałych czterech, ale nie zdążyłem. Zresztą jak większość osób na statku. Wszystko co widziałem to ogień. Gdzieś słyszałem ojca i Itachiego wołającego mnie ale nie mogłem się stąd wydostać. Leżące wszędzie kawałki palącego się drewna zablokowały mi drogę ucieczki. Nagle się poślizgnąłem i upadłem na swój książęcy tyłek czując pod sobą jakiś płyn. Podniosłem dłoń i powąchałem. Alkohol! Wiedziałem, że zaraz nastąpi kolejny wybuch znacznie silniejszy ni ten przed chwilą. Przecież alkoholu było znacznie więcej niż sztucznych ogni! Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłem zrobić to wyskoczyć za burtę i jak się za chwilę okazało w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz potem spełniły się moje przewidywania. Było mi zimno i chciało mi się spać, mimo że wiedziałem że nie mogę teraz zasnąć. Patrzyłem na płonący statek, coraz bardziej znikający mi z oczu z powodu mojego tonięcia. Nie miałem siły ruszać członkami, by chociażby próbować. Powoli zamknąłem oczy, modląc się by moja rodzina zdążyła uciec._

_Otworzyłem oczy, a słońce mnie w nie paliło. Zaraz... przecież umierałem! Ta katastrofa... Katastrofa! Poderwałem się gwałtownie do siadu i zaraz tego pożałowałem z powodu ogromnego zawirowania w głowie. Byłem na brzegu, a w ustach miałem słony smak wody. Rozejrzałem się byłem prawie przy tylnej bramie pałacu, tej dla służby. Oprócz mnie i jakiegoś dzieciaka nie było nikogo innego na plaży. Zaraz, zaraz... Dzieciaka?! Gwałtownie odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę i zamarłem. Przed sobą miałem mistyczną istotę o której opowiadał mi brat, która była tak pochłonięta śpiewem, że nawet mnie nie zauważyła. Siedziała profilem do mnie i tylko czubek jej błękitnego niczym niebo ogona zanurzony był w wodzi. Oprócz tego mogłem tylko stwierdzić, że istota miała krótkie, złote niczym promienie słoneczne włosy i była chłopcem. Zacząłem go słuchać i niemal się zatraciłem. Tak jak mówił Itachi, jego głos był hipnotyczny. Lekko odchrząknąłem, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Udało się, powiewać szybko przerwał śpiewanie i odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku z wyszczerzem na ustach. Był przepiękny. Delikatne rysy, urocze wąsy na jego policzkach, delikatnie opadająca mu na czoło grzywka i wielkie, śliczne oczy których koloru mogłyby pozazdrościć mu same niebiosa._

- _Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał._

- _Ta...tak!- odpowiedziałem otrząsając się z szoku i zamykając wcześniej uchylone usta.- To ty mnie uratowałeś? Byłem pewny, że zginę._

- _Tak, akurat bawiłem się z Nami w pobliżu, gdy zobaczyłem twój statek. Nami uratowała jakiś dwóch ludzi, a ja ciebie. Niestety reszta zginęła...- powiedział smutno._

- _Dziękuję.- szepnąłem. Miałem nadzieję że ta cała Nami uratowała akurat brata i ojca.- Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę.- szybko dodałem, ale on tylko pokręcił przecząco głową uśmiechając się. Wtedy zauważyłem, że chyba jest rok czy dwa młodszy ode mnie._

- _Nie trzeba, każdy... zresztą nieważne...- przerwał. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem.- Nie chcesz mnie złapać?_

- _Dlaczego miałbym?_

- _Jestem syrenem. Ludzie zawsze chcą nas mieć. Myślą, że tak jak złote rybki spełniamy życzenia..._

- _Ja nie chcę. Uważam, że jesteś piękny, a piękne rzeczy powinno się chronić._

- _Chyba jesteś jedyny!- wyszczerzył się, ale potem nagle odwrócił głowę w stronę morza. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem i ujrzałem delfina ze szramą w kształcie kości po harpunie na płetwie. Po chwili zaczął hałasować i robić fikołki._

- _Śliczny... – powiedziałem w zachwycie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem prawdziwego delfina._

- _Prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- To właśnie Nami. Zawsze przy mnie pływa jako ochroniarz._

- _Ochroniarz?- zdziwiłem się. Przecież delfiny nie były drapieżnikami._

- _Nie wygląda, ne? Ale uwierz mi, że to prawdziwa tyranka.- powiedział z uśmiechem, a ja od razu pomyślałem o Anko-sensei, mojej nauczycielce walki. Ta to była dopiero szalona! Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl... Nagle zobaczyłem, że blondyna nie ma już koło mnie tylko w wodzie._

- _Idziesz już?- zapytałem z rozczarowaniem. Polubiłem go._

- _Nie słyszysz jak Nami mnie woła? Jeszcze sprowadzi straż ojca i co wtedy będzie? Tylko kłopoty dla ciebie. Muszę wracać. A tak przy okazji jestem Naruto._

- _Ja Sasuke._

- _A więc żegnaj Sasuke.- już chciał się zanurzyć ale powstrzymało go moje pytanie._

- _Zobaczymy się jeszcze kiedyś?- zapytałem z nadzieją._

- _Nie sądzę. –odpowiedział smutno i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknął w otchłani oceanu._

_Podniosłem się z ziemi, ale zaraz na nią z powrotem upadłem. Miałem wciąż za słabe nogi i dalej kręciło mi się głowie. Jednak musiałem dowiedzieć się co z moim bratem, więc postanowiłem się przeczołgać do tylnej bramy. Jeśli dobrze obliczyłem z ułożenia słońca, to powinna być teraz 15.15, co wiązało się z ogrodnikiem przycinającym tylny ogród. Istniała więc duża szansa, że mnie zauważy. I faktycznie tak było. Zostałem zabrany do pałacu, gdzie zostałem wyściskany przez matkę, której ze stresu odeszły wody i zaczął się poród. Zaniesiono mnie w tym czasie do pokoju, gdzie moja guwernantka powiedziała mi o śmierci króla i brata, przez co załamałem się i zacząłem ryczeć. Po 16 godzinach Kuni-chan powiedziała, że poród się zakończył, a ja mam siostrę. Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Nie ma króla, nie ma pierwszego księcia, a nawet gdyby był to i tak nie przydatny bo abdykował. Jest za to zrozpaczona królowa wdowa ze świeżo narodzonym dzieckiem i ja- pierwszy książę w tej chwili, a niedługo król. To ja byłem za nich odpowiedzialny, za całe królestwo i matkę z siostrą. Ojca nie było, więc ja musiałem dać im tę opokę, której tak oczekiwali. Ja miałem być królem! W tej chwili poprzysięgłem sobie, że już nigdy nie uronię żadnej łzy i stanę twarzą w twarz z moim przeznaczeniem. Z tym postanowieniem udałem się do matki, która poprosiła mnie o nadanie imienia siostrze i wysłuchała mnie uważnie. Zrozumiała i zrezygnowała z tytułu Regentki na rzecz mojej koronacji, która odbyła się kilka dni później zaraz po pogrzebie ojca i brata. Po tym ja zostałem nowym królem Kraju Ognia._

Otrząsnąłem się dopiero, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi komnaty. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w okno- było jasno.

- Wejść!- rozkazałem i moim oczom ukazała się czarnowłosa dziesięciolatka ubrana w niebieską sukienkę z jedwabiu.- Czego chcesz Nami?

- Matka prosi cię o rozmowę, królu. Prosiła także bym cię także przy okazji zbudziła jeśli spałbyś dalej, panie.- odpowiedziała schylając lekko głowę.

- Jak widzisz nie śpię, a matce powiedz że godzina...- spojrzałem na zegar.- 7.12 rano to nie jest dobry czas na rozmowę.

- Onii-chan! Ale ona chciała porozmawiać jeszcze zanim wypłyniesz!- krzyknęła lekko, a ja zmarszczyłem groźnie brwi i posłałem jej lodowate spojrzenie na które zaraz struchlała i cofnęła się.

- Nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz!- powiedziałem stanowczo i wyniośle.- Matce powiedz, ze przerabialiśmy to już setki razy i niech nie każe mi kolejny raz mówić tego samego.

- Tak jest, królu. Wybacz moje zachowanie.- powiedziała i wyszła z komnaty.

Nie mogłem jej pokochać. Gdy tylko na nią patrzyłem widziałem śmierć ukochanego brata. Miałem tylko jedno rodzeństwo i był nim mój brat Itachi. Podszedłem do szafy i wybrałem strój podróżny. Szybko się ubrałem i opuściłem komnatę. Normalnie przywołałbym służki, by mnie ubrały, jednak nie dzisiaj, gdy matka była tak zdesperowana by nie pozwolić mi na moją wyprawę, że posłużyła się nawet córką. Przeliczyła się. Nami nie jest dla mnie nikim innym jak osobą, która dzieli moją krew i którą muszę dobrze wykształcić, by później nie przyniosła wstydu swemu mężu. Udałem się do portu. Wiem, dziwne że ktoś kto przeżył katastrofę morską w wieku jeszcze dziecięcym, sam ze własnej woli wsiada na statek. Przyczyną tego były moje sny. Zdążyłem już posiąść i kobiety i mężczyzn, ale z nikim nie czułem satysfakcji i wielkiej przyjemności. Tak samo, gdy wizytowałem na dworach rozglądając się za żoną lub mężem. Nic, kompletnie. Powodem tego był Naruto i jego śliczne oczy, które nie pozwalały mi myśleć o nikim innym. Z biegiem lat i powtarzającego się wspomnienia po nocach uznałem że to muszę go odnaleźć i porozmawiać z nim. Był moim ostatnim przyjacielem. Po nim nie miałem już nikogo, no może oprócz mojego obecnego kapitana Suia. Wszedłem na pokład statku i odetchnąłem świeżym powietrzem. Miałem dobre przeczucia. Miałem przeczucie, że to akurat dzisiaj go znajdę.


	2. Rozdział 2

Cieszę się, że podoba się Wam mój nowy pomysł na opowiadanie! Wesołych i pogodnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

_**nayakri **_dziękuję za recenzję i bardzo jestem ciekawa Twojego pomysłu. Może mi coś podpowie i dostanę nowego przypływu weny! ;D

_**Rettxed **_Tobie także dziękuję za pochlebną recenzję. Niestety muszę cię rozczarować, ponieważ Nami to nie Iruka. Iruka pojawi się w rozdziale 3. Bardzo przepraszam Ciebie i wszystkich innych za błędy, które zauważycie! Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale wyostrzy się wam obraz Sasuke. A co do naszego króla i Sakury, to znajdziecie odpowiedź poniżej!

Charlotte~~

* * *

><p>- Panie, dopływamy do Kraju Wody. Zechcesz odwiedzić królową czy zawracamy?<p>

- Zawracamy. Nie mam ochoty na wizytę u tej desperatki.- zmarszczyłem brwi w obrzydzeniu.- Co miesiąc przysyła posłańców i stara się o moją rękę, jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi.

- Małżeństwo z tobą byłoby świetnym ruchem politycznym dla jej kraju. Zyskałaby ochronę, bogactwo i, za twoją zgodą królu, doszłoby do połączenia państw.

- Nie obchodzi mnie ta wariatka Kakashi.

- Jednak chciałbym żebyś rozważył niektóre z propozycji matrymonialnych, które zostały złożone, dla dobra królestwa oczywiście.

- W tej chwili chcę skupić się na poszukiwaniach Naruto.

- Panie, bądź rozsądny. To mógł być tylko sen, spowodowany opowieściami twojego brata. Teraz nauka jest na tyle rozwinięta, że można śmiało stwierdzić, że istoty takie jak syreny nie istnieją. Tylko niewykształcone pospólstwo wierzy w te bajdy. Daj się przekonać, panie, byśmy zawrócili do Kraju Trawy. Z tego co wiem księżniczka Sakura jest bardziej niż chętna do zamążpójścia właśnie z tobą, królu.

- Skończ z tym gównem, Kakashi. Ta harpia pożąda mojego bogactwa i wyglądu.

- Wiadomo, że nie będzie to małżeństwo z miłości, panie.

- Tak, ale nie chce mieć żony zadufanej w sobie i ubierającej na siebie więcej klejnotów i jedwabiów niż sama waży. Jeśli mam mieć żonę musi ona być podobna do mojej matki. Cicha, skromna, nie wchodząca mi w drogę, potulna i zajmująca się swoimi dziećmi a także kochająca je.

- Ależ jest wiele takich księżniczek! Daleko nie szukając, proszę spojrzeć na córkę króla kraju Yin i Yang Hinatę. Sześć lat młodsza, dopiero co osiągnęła dojrzałość, ale taka jakiej pragniesz.

- Ona jest jak kłoda.

- Przesadzasz, mój królu.

- Nie palę się do ożenku. Na razie chcę poszukać Naruto.

- Ale...!

- Skończ natychmiast!- krzyknąłem, uderzając w drewniany stół w mojej kajucie.- Nie mam zamiaru żenić się z żadną z tych desperatek! Wydaj rozkaz kursu na wschód i zostaw mnie samego!

- Wedle życzenia, królu.

Pokłonił się i wyszedł, a ja ciężko westchnąłem. Wszyscy uważają, że dopadła mnie choroba szaleńcza. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po prostu czuję, że to nie był sen, że naprawdę spotkałem tą syrenę. Nie poddam się mimo ich nalegań, bo to uraziłoby i zniszczyło mój honor i dumę. Jednak coraz częściej się zastanawiam, czy nie mają racji. Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat wyruszam na wyprawy trwające po kilka dni i nic nie znalazłem. Żadnego śladu. Nawet podczas tej wyprawy, mimo że jest to już jej ósmy dzień. Do tego zbliżająca się wojna z krajem Oto. Powinienem skupić się na niej, a nie ma moich mrzonkach. Westchnąłem ponownie i wyszedłem na pokład. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, nadchodziła dziewiąta noc z rzędu na otwartym morzu. Rozsiadłem się na ławie przy bakburcie i patrzyłem na fale. Po kilku minutach znudziło mnie to i poszedłem w stronę dziobu, poszukać mojego astronoma i stratega. Obok Kakashiego, moja druga prawa ręka. W końcu ujrzałem go przy kajucie kapitana patrzącego przez teleskop i zapisywał obserwacje na pergaminie.

- Chyba musisz kupić sobie nowe pióro, Shikamaru- rzekłem.

- Możliwe, że masz rację panie. To jest już całkiem stępione.- odpowiedział znudzonym głosem.- Chcesz czegoś, królu?

- Tak.- odchrząknąłem- Chcę wiedzieć czy pogoda będzie dopisywać w nocy.

- Wszystkie znaki na to wskazują. Nie spodziewam się sztormów na tę noc.- powiedział i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę teleskopu.

Nie zostało mi nic innego jak odejść i iść do Suigestu. Jak zwykle przy sterach. Gdy tylko mnie ujrzał pomachał mi i dał przejąć koło zastępcy kapitana. Wskazał mi dłonią drzwi, przepuścił mnie przytrzymując mi drzwi i po chwili znajdowaliśmy się w jego kajucie. Usiadłem przy stole i po chwili w mojej dłoni znajdowała się szklanka najlepszego rumu. Usadził się naprzeciwko mnie i przyglądając mi się uważnie, pociągnął łyk bursztynowego trunku ze swojej szklanki.. Prawie warknąłem.

- Czego chcesz?- zapytałem.

- Czekam, aż mi powiesz co cię do mnie sprowadza.

- Przecież to ty podbiegłeś do mnie jak kretyn.

- Bo szedłeś w moją stronę. Sam przyznasz, że widok ciebie w moim towarzystwie jest niezmiernie rzadki.

- Powiedziałbym, że częsty.- łyknąłem szybko płyn ze szklanki.- To do ciebie zmierzam, gdy planuję kolejną wyprawę.

- Taa i TYLKO wtedy można zobaczyć mnie w twoim towarzystwie.

- Czyżbyś cierpiał na brak popularności?

- Nie, w ogóle! W końcu jak można cierpieć na brak powodzenia kiedy każda dziewka w królestwie leci na swojego króla niezależnie od swojego statusu?!- zakpił.

- Przynajmniej lecą na kogoś, kto ma klasę, a nie na takiego bezmózga jak ty.- odpowiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Chyba kasę...- wymamrotał ponuro, a ja prawie się uśmiechnąłem. Zazdrosny Sui jest interesujący.- Więc czego chciałeś?

- Od „więc" nie zaczyna się zdania.

- W dupie mam gramatykę króliku! Gadaj czego chciałeś!

- Udam, że właśnie nie obraziłeś swojego króla!- wyszeptałem groźnie. Oparłem się o oparcie mojego krzesła.- Aktualnie znajdujemy się w najlepszej lokacji do poławiania pereł. Chcę sprezentować matce naszyjnik, dlatego zatrzymamy się tutaj na noc. Zarzuć kotwicę.

- Wiesz, powinieneś pomyśleć też o Nami.- powiedział z wyrzutem.- Naprawdę źle ją traktujesz, a ona cię kocha.

- Ona mnie nie obchodzi.- odpowiedziałem stanowczo. Za często mieliśmy tą rozmowę.- Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, że ona się nie liczy. Poczekam jeszcze sześć lat i gdy osiągnie dojrzałość wyjdzie za jakiegoś księcia, by zapewnić nam dobrą sytuację polityczną.

- Traktujesz ją jak rzecz.

- Nie. Traktuję ją obojętnie.- sprostowałem.- Idź wydaj rozkaz zarzucenia kotwicy.- w końcu wstałem od stołu odkładając na jego blat pustą szklankę.- Wypłynę około północy z Kakashim.

- Sam?- otworzył szerzej oczy.- To niebe...

- Tak jak mówiłem, z Kakashim.- powiedziałem głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.- Wszystko ma być gotowe na tę chwilę.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość...

Wyszedłem z powrotem na pokład, ale tym razem było już ciemno. Tylko gwiazdy i srebrzysty księżyc oświetlały mrok nocy. Była to moja ulubiona pora doby. Jakbym do niej przynależał, jakbym był jej częścią. Wróciłem na ławkę na której siedziałem po rozmowie z Kakashim. Słyszałem dźwięk łańcuchów i plusk wody, gdy kotwica spadła do niej. Nagle nastąpiło lekkie szarpnięcie i statek stanął. Znów zapatrzyłem się w mętną toń oceanu. Właśnie o tej porze był najpiękniejszy. Jak odzwierciedlenie nieba z księżycem, gwiazdami i tą całą ciemnością. Wpatrywałem się tak w tą toń, aż podszedł do mnie majtek Suia, który powiedział, że wszystko jest przygotowane i można ruszać. Podniosłem moje królewskie cztery litery i ruszyłem w stronę szalup. W jednej już czekał Kakashi. Wsiadłem do niej i mój doradca zaczął ją powoli opuszczać. Odpłynęliśmy trochę od statku.

- Mój panie wiesz, że nie umiem pływać...- zaczął Kakashi.

- Wiem. Ja będę poławiał perły a ty masz mi tylko trzymać latarnię nad taflą wody.

- Zrozumiano.

Ubrałem się w specjalny kombinezon autorstwa Shikamaru, który pozwala na dłuższe pływanie dzięki materiałowi chroniącemu organizm przed wyziębieniem. Wskoczyłem do wody i zacząłem przeszukiwać oczami dno. Nawet raz mignął mi delfin, ale nie miał charakterystycznej szramy płetwie, więc odpuściłem go sobie. Po półgodzinie wróciłem na łódź z workiem pełnym skorup. Po ich otwarciu znaleźliśmy tylko sześć pereł, więc zadecydowałem by popłynąć w inne miejsce. Tam sytuacja miała się lepiej bo znaleźliśmy aż dwanaście. Ściągnąłem z siebie kombinezon, odgarnąłem mokre włosy z twarzy i usiadłem. Miałem osiemnaście pereł w tym jedną różową. Starczy na naszyjnik, chociaż ta różowa perła nie pasuje do osobowości królowej. Lepsza byłaby czarna. Jak oczy ojca. Poza tym od czasu tego wypadku matka nie nosi żadnych kolorowych ubrań. Ubiera córkę w najlepsze i najdroższe kreacje, a siebie samą w czarne jedwabie. Już chciałem wydać rozkaz powrotu, ale nagle usłyszałem niebiańską pieśń. A raczej niebiański głos śpiewający pieśń. W chwili usłyszenia jej pierwszych nut zatraciłem się. Straciłem rozum i nie myśląc chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się u źródła tego głosu. Chciałem wydać rozkaz zawiezienia mnie do niego, ale Kakashi był tak samo zatracony jak ja i bezwiednie podążał za brzmieniem tego pięknego głosu. Był nie do odparcia. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zależny od kogoś, tak bezbronny i tak zahipnotyzowany. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że płynęliśmy w stronę wielkiego głazu, zza którego dochodził tajemniczy dźwięk.. Było to zbyt daleko od statku ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Wpłynęliśmy na za głaz a moim oczom ukazała się najpiękniejsza istota na świecie. Istota, której szukałem przez dziesięć ostatnich lat – Naruto.


End file.
